1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a catheter having denatured part for contact with body and the method of producing the same.
2. Background Art
The occurrence of infectious diseases caused by catheter placement can be prevented by improving compatibility between catheters and biological tissue. A variety of attempts have been made to cover a biocompatible product with a membrane that is excellent in biocompatibility. In particular, many methods of covering using a hydroxyapatite membrane have been suggested. Examples of a method of forming a hydroxyapatite membrane include a plasma spraying method (e.g., JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-46165 A (1988)), a sputtering deposition method (e.g., JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-46165 A (1988)), a method comprising modifying a calcium phosphate compound membrane into a hydroxyapatite membrane by hydrothermal reaction (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-57011 A (1993)), and a method for film deposition of hydroxyapatite contained in a supersaturated calcium phosphate compound solution on a product to be subjected to film deposition (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-285151 A (1994)). In addition, a biocompatible catheter having a membrane comprising highly biocompatible ceramic (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-28728 A (1998)) and the like have been disclosed. However, these attempts have not been analyzed in detail in terms of bioreactivity and have not been examined with animal experiments. Thus, none of them have been applied in practice.
Meanwhile, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-49689 A (1993) discloses a cell adhesive material, which is composed of polymeric material comprising carbon as a constitutional element, and at least a portion of the surface of which is modified by ion bombardment. Further, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-315821 A discloses a material that adheres to bone and/or fascia, which is composed of polymeric material comprising carbon as a constitutional element and at least a portion of the surface of which is modified by ion bombardment. Furthermore, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-89361 A discloses a biological repair material compatible with a biological tissue adhesive (a polymeric material used in combination with a biological tissue adhesive, which comprises carbon or silicon as a constitutional element and at least a portion of the surface of which is modified by ion bombardment).